All I need Is You
by Lcat14
Summary: Beck Oliver had it all; plenty of money to spend, the skills of a professional actor, and the charm to get any girl that he wanted. You could almost say he was living the good life, but that all changed when he met a pretty barista by the name of Tori Vega. co written with: WeBeTheCrew. (please reread! fixed chapter!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my new story I am co writing with **WeBeTheCrew**. I promise I will finish it And we will make it great!

Life was too good for the guy known as Beck Oliver.

He was one, if not, the popular guy at Hollywood Arts.

His incredible acting skills made him the envy of most of his classmates.

And he was an outright ladies man; having dated girls from H.A., Northridge, and Sherwood High.

You could almost say that he was living every guy's fantasy.

That and he also had a really nice car.

A red '69 Ford Mustang.

Which was a big hit with the ladies.

But so far, things have been going too perfect for Beck.

So perfect that it caused him to become arrogant, lazy, and a bit of a player.

He never had any difficulty when it came to his acting, it just came to him.

Having absolutely no struggle with getting anything that he wanted, he grew to think that he didn't have to work at all for anything.

Even when he was dating someone, he didn't have to put much effort into it.

If he was single, tons of girls would flock to him; hoping to be the next lucky girl to date him.

But with each girl that he'd been with, it would always end with him getting bored with them.

There was no fun if it was too easy.

But in his entire life, Beck had never had an actual serious relationship with anyone.

It looked like too much work to him.

So you can pretty much see how messed up his situation is.

He grew bored with how easy he could get girls, yet he didn't feel like putting much effort into maintaining anything serious with them.

Even his best friend, Andre Harris, could tell that something needed to change in his life.

On the last day of school, the two friends were sitting on the steps in the main hallway.

They were eagerly talking about what they were gonna do during their summer vacation.

Andre was going to spend the first two weeks with his family down in Texas, while Beck... well, Beck didn't really know what he was gonna do.

"I don't know, I might just hang out at the beach everyday." he said, leaning back against the railing, "There's bound to be plenty of girls hanging out there. Maybe I might meet one and-"

"You're honestly not gonna spend your whole summer just hitting on girls at the beach?" asked Andre, taking a bite out of his apple, "That's basically what you do now... only this time you'll be at the beach."

"And what's so wrong with that? It's better than staying home and watching numerous reruns on TV." Beck replied, "Plus my parents are going to Hawaii for their anniversary, so I'll be home alone for most of the summer."

"You thinking of having another house party?" Andre asked, curiously.

Beck simply chuckled and looked away.

"Uh huh, I can tell you have it already planned out." smiled Andre, as the two laughed, "I hope I'll be back in time to go to it. Wouldn't want to miss out on another legendary party."

Beck grinned at this.

He was always being told how his house parties were legendary, and how they were so well known that some people from states on the other side of the country would travel just to go to it.

Yep, Beck's house parties were one of a kind.

"You still dating that girl that you hooked up with from that last party?" questioned Andre, taking one last bite from his apple, "She was pretty gorgeous."

"Nah, she was alright, but a bit too clingy for my taste." Beck answered, as they moved aside so that a short redheaded girl could walk by.

"How about her? Um, Cat Valentine?" asked Andre, as the redhead skipped to her locker, "Short, really cute, and a redhead? Sounds like quite a catch."

Looking at the redhead, Beck thought of the possibility of him and Cat together.

She was pretty cute... but he wasn't a big fan of the hair color... that and she already liked someone else.

"Cat's not really... my kind of girl. She is really pretty, but she's not my type." Beck replied, "Anyway, from what I heard, she has a crush on you."

Taking a moment to let that sink in, Andre looked over to Cat.

Immediately catching him glancing at her, the redhead giggled and then hid behind her locker door.

"Hmm, really? I kinda like the sound of that." smiled Andre, almost forgetting what he previously talking about, "Um, anyway... Beck, we've been best buds for many years now, so you know that I mean it when I say... that I'm worried about you."

"For what? Everything's going great." laughed Beck, as he ruffled his hair, "I'm popular, I've got good grades, and I've got tons of girls just wanting to be with me. If that's not living, then I don't know what is."

Looking disappointingly at his friend, Andre responded with, "Okay, there's nothing wrong with being popular, and good grades are awesome, too. But what about finding a nice girl and getting into an actual relationship with her?"

Beck had a feeling that Andre would start to talk about this. For some time, his best friend had been hounding him about it.

But in all honesty, Beck never really found any girl that he wanted to be serious with.

It was almost impossible to find one.

All the good ones were pretty much taken, leaving all the other to... well, you know the rest.

Hearing the loud ringing of the end of school bell, Beck quickly got up and said, "Would you look at the time? School's out!"

"Yep, couldn't have happened any sooner." laughed Andre, as he and Beck grabbed their book bags and began walking towards the entrance, "Don't think that I forgot what we talked about. At least try to go out and look for someone interesting. Really talk to her, get to know the girl, and who knows. You might just find that special one."

Not holding much optimism, Beck just replied, "Sure, I'll give it a try. Have a nice summer, man."

"And a nice summer to you, too." smiled Andre, as the two friends hugged, "Now if you excuse me, I have a little redhead that I'm eager to talk with."

"Good luck with that." chuckled Beck, as he watched Andre walk over to Cat.

As he left the school's entrance, Beck began to crave for some coffee.

Getting in my car, I decided to stop by the Starbucks that was closest to my house. For some reason, I haven't been there in quite some time. Guess I got too hooked on the coffee they served over at Jet Brew.

Arriving at Starbucks, I was surprised when I saw that there wasn't a long line in the cafe. Usually there would always be one at this time of the day, but who am I to complain?

As I walked up the the counter, I impatiently waited for the barista to show up.

After waiting for what felt like five minutes, I shouted, "Hey! You got a customer up here!"

"Alright! Just hold on a second." called out a girl's voice, as the backroom door burst open.

As the barista approached the counter, I immediately noticed that she was a pretty cute brunette.

For a fairly slender girl, she had a really nice shape; and that Starbucks outfit she wore definitely wasn't taking anything from it.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you today?" she asked, putting on a modest smile.

Thinking for a moment, I thought about what Andre said. This girl does look pretty interesting, and I'm not doing anything tonight so...

"How about a Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino... and a date with me tonight?" I asked, winking at her.

Almost immediately, that pretty smile disappeared, "Um, no thanks, sir." she replied turning around as she began making my Frappuccino.

No? S-she didn't want to go out with me? But no girl has ever turned me down... ever.

Dumbfounded, I asked, "Well, why not?"

"Because I have dealt with your type plenty of times before and I seriously don't want to go through all that again." she sighed, returning to the counter with my coffee.

"My type?" I asked, still very confused by what was happening.

Choosing to ignore my shocked reaction, the barista responded, "That would be $10.12."

"What's my type?" I replied, as I absentmindedly handed her the money.

Taking the money and giving me my change back, she smiled, "Thanks, have a nice day!"

"What's my type?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jun 12"What's my type?!"

I didn't even care if I was causing a scene in the cafe; I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

In all my life, I never had a girl turn me down.

And yet... this brunette was the very first to do so.

Something was really wrong here.

"Uh, sir? If you're done wasting my time, I have other orders to fill out." replied the brunette, as I noticed other customers lining up behind me.

But I didn't care.

I had to know why she turned me down and what kind of a guy she thought I was.

"Forget about them, they can wait." I quickly responded, not moving an inch, "Look, you're a very pretty girl. Extremely cute, to be honest; and all I'm asking is for you to go out with me."

The brunette just stood there; looking completely unfazed by what I was saying.

Choosing to help her find the right words to say, I leaned forward and whispered, "This is the part where you say, 'Okay! I'll love to go out with you'."

She just continued to look at me and scoffed, "Wow... Boy, was I wrong about you."

Hmm, not what I expected her to say, but at least she changed her mind.

"At first I thought you was your typical shallow guy, but now... all I see is an arrogant, self-centered j*** who pays way too much for a cup of coffee." she smirked, as she leaned towards me, "And if that's not enough of a response for you, then how about this: It'll be a very cold day in hell when I even consider going out with a guy like you."

After the barista said this, I could easily hear some people laughing in the background.

This was ridiculous!

She REALLY didn't want to go out with me.

And how in the world was I being arrogant and self-centered?

I was offering her the pleasure of spending an amazing night with me.

There were tons of girls who would give up their left arm just to spending one minute with me.

Yet, this girl easily rejected me.

How was that even possible?!

Feeling slightly embarrassed and defeated, I decided to just give up on the her.

But before I left, I looked down at the barista's name tag.

"Tori Vega, huh?" I asked, grabbing my coffee, "It's sad that such a pretty girl like yourself gave up on this opportunity."

As I walked out of the cafe, I could hear Tori shout out, "Trust me, the opportunity wasn't worth it!"

9h agoSeveral minutes after I'd left the cafe, I sat quietly in my car.

I just couldn't shake the memory of what happened earlier.

Rejection just felt so... weird.

It was so much easier when a girl would practically shout "Yes!" when I would ask them out.

Quick and clean.

But this... Tori Vega... she was not one of these girls.

And that's what made me even more pissed.

Not only was she a very hot brunette, but there was something about the way that she stood up to me that just... I honestly don't know, but it just made me even more curious about her.

It takes a very special girl to make me do something like this.

Getting out of my car and returning back to the cafe, I was relieved to see that there was no longer a line to stand in.

All that was there was the brunette, leaning casually against the counter, texting away on her phone.

As soon as she saw me, she sighed, "You again? Look, I really don't have time for this-"

I quickly cut her off, "Hear me out, cause I really must say this."

Thinking for a moment, Tori pocketed her phone and motioned for me to continue.

"Okay, I was a huge j*** to you earlier. I was rude, selfish, and... arrogant." I started, choosing my words carefully, "It's just that I'm so used to having things my way and I just assumed that you would go along with it."

Slowly, Tori began looking as if she was starting to believe me.

Gotta be really careful with this.

"I honestly really wanted to go out with you, cause you're a very pretty girl... with some really cute cheekbones, I might add."

After I said that, a tiny smile appeared on Tori's face.

Almost there...

"Anyway, I'm really sorry for how I acted and I'm hoping that you can forgive me."

Now all I had to do was wait and see what happened.

Giving my apology some thought, Tori took awhile to finally say something.

"Can't say that I believe most of that, but... I forgive you." she replied, with her arms crossed, "Just stop being such a j*** and stop assuming that all girls are passive towards you."

And just like that... I done it.

I broke through.

"Yeah, I definitely learned my lesson." I responded, relieved that all of that was over, "So how's eight for you?"

Confused, Tori asked, "What?"

"Eight. Eight o'clock. What time is best for our date?"

Looking incredulously at me, Tori spoke, "You've got to be kidding me?! After all that and you still think that I want to go out with you?"

I don't see what she was so upset about; I apologized, she forgave me, so now I can ask her out.

It seemed pretty simple to me.

"Yeah, I said I was sorry for what I did earlier; so now there's no reason for you to turn me down."

For some reason, Tori just looked more and more upset.

Reaching across the counter, she grabbed one of the finished orders of iced tea and threw it on me.

"What the hell?! What are you so pissed about?!" I shouted, completely drenched.

"You still don't get it! You can't just apologize for being an a** and then assume that I'll just go out with you!" she exclaimed, as I grabbed some napkins to dry myself off, "Now get out of here, before I soak you with some piping hot coffee."

Defeated yet again, I decided to just accept my loss and leave.

Where exactly did I go wrong?

I said I was sorry and she forgave me.

Why wouldn't she go out with me?!

What ever it was, I had plenty of time to find out.

Sure, I was soaked with tea and publicly embarrassed, but I wasn't gonna give up on this girl.

Not now, not yet.


End file.
